Black Diamond Dogs and the Army of Light
by Phoenix-cry
Summary: The third in my Black Diamond Dog series, a spin off in the ReBoot universe involving Starfleet Black Ops. With Salen dying Razor has no choice but to turn to Spock's half brother Sybok for help. Sybok begins to show Salen that he has an untapped power, but the real question is: can he control it?
1. Chapter 1

This is the third installment in my Black Diamond Dogs series which follows the lives of Salen (Vulcan) and Razor (Human) who are part of Starfleet Black Ops. Salen was first introduced in Star Trek: Treason which came after Star Trek: Extinction. I did far more Star Trek writing than I ever thought I would. All of this happens in the Reboot Universe.

* * *

Black Diamond Dogs and the Army of Light

Chapter One

Razor stood in the shower with the ice cold water slipping down his scarred back. The skin infection caused by the phaser suit was slowly healing, but it still burned painfully. Other than going to Sick Bay for drugs the cold water was the only thing that seemed to truly help. Putting his head under the soothing spray Razor ran his hands through his dark spiky hair. It felt so good to be clean again after litterally rotting towards death in the tight fitting uniform. Turning off the water Razor stepped out and gingerly dried his delicate skin.

Loosely wrapping the towel around his waist Razor wandered out into his living quarters. Lounging in one of the large chairs that faced the floor to ceiling window Razor stared out into the vastness of space. He was amazed how well Joanna had been able to restore his stolen vision. After a quick surgery the only evidence that anything had happened was the small scar under his eye where North had pressed the knife tip in.

Thinking of North brought Razor's thoughts back to Gina. Razor had been trying his hardest not to think about Gina sitting alone down in the brig, but his thoughts kept wandering back to her. He ground his teeth in irritation. He was convinced that Sybok had pressed his new found love for her into his mind while he had been mucking around in there. Although he could probably escape Sybok had spent the past three days peacefully sitting in his cell meditating.

"Goddamn, Vulcans...nothing but trouble."

A chime at the door pulled Razor from his thoughts.

"Come in."

Salen walked in and stepped up to Razor. He did not seem surprised to find Razor undressed. Putting his hands behind his back Salen tilted his head slightly to the side. The Vulcan briefly looked his partner's half naked form over with a critical eye. Razor had expected a bit of a warmer greeting from his friend, after all Salen had risked everything for the small chance of getting him back. However Salen was inspecting him with an almost medical detachment.

"See something you like?" Razor chuckled.

"Your injuries are healing well, but you have lost a substantial amount of weight for such a short time in captivity."

"Torture burns calories." Razor shrugged. "How about you?"

"My health is failing me faster than I expected." Salen replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"What? Why?" Razor asked in alarm. "I thought Sybok cured your Pa'nar Syndrome."

"He did, but it is not the Pa'nar Syndrome that is taxing me. It is the Vuladine."

"Salen you don't need that Vulcan emotion drug, just stop taking it. We like you the way you were, emotions and all."

"That is an illogical choice, with the Vuladine I am only at risk myself. To stop now would put the entire craft in danger. My emotional projection has become far more intense since I lost control and killed two men to obtain the information for your rescue."

Razor furrowed his brow in concern. There was something different about Salen. He somehow managed to look more like a breathing statue than a living man. His voice was flat and toneless. Salen's dark eyes held no expression, which actually made him look younger since usually the weight of his past could be seen through them.

"'Killed two men'?" Razor repeated.

"I told you about the men I killed in order to locate you."

"Yeah, but three days ago when you were first talking about it you used the term 'murdered'. You were extremely upset about what you'd done, now you talk as though it was nothing."

"Technically they were enemy combatants and therefor the term 'murder' does not apply."

"Uh..."

"Do you wish to bring me up on murder charges?" Salen asked seriously.

"No of course not. I'm just concerned that you are no longer bothered by what happened."

"I can not change the past."

"True but..."

"The episode of reckless emotion has made me more dangerous to those around me. In turn it has forced me to increase the amount of Vuladine I take to keep my emotions shielded from others."

"That explains a lot. That shit is messing you up." Razor sighed. "You are not the Salen I know."

"I assure you I am not an impostor."

"How long do we have before the cure becomes worse than the disease?" Razor asked ignoring Salen's comment.

"Vuladine is not a cure and I do not have a disease."

"Damn your literal translation, Salen. Don't you dare go all 'Vulcan' on me!" Razor growled. "This is serious, how much time do you have?"

"I do not know." Salen replied. "At the best I will survive another two months."

"And at worse?"

"Each injection runs the risk of a lethal seizure."

"How many injections a day?"

"At this point I am doing six during the day and I get up four at night to keep the levels in my blood steady."

"Salen," Razor said in concern as he got to his feet "are you saying you are risking death ten time a day?"

"Yes, and with each injection the chances of a seizure increase dramatically." Salen replied calmly. "I am also quickly losing weight as I can not keep anything in my stomach for more than a few minutes. Joanna is supplementing my nutrition and hydration intravenously, but it is barely helping. The drug is also straining my liver, kidneys, and heart."

"Bottom line is my First Officer is dying." Razor sighed.

"That is correct."

"You seem fairly calm about it." Razor pointed out slightly annoyed by his attitude.

"The high dose of Vuladine has removed my ability to feel or express all emotion."

"I've noticed." Razor huffed. "I don't like it."

"I am sure that if I could be horrified by what is happen to me I would be." Salen acknowledged evenly.

"You must still have some emotion, Vulcans are not devoid of it."

"Even a human on Vuladine would lose their ability to 'feel'." Salen replied. "I am on ten times the dosage needed to keep a Vulcan in control of his emotions during the events that precipitated the need for the drug."

"What happens if you take less?"

"Anyone within ten feet of me is instatnly subject to my emotions."

"So they only way to stop it is to remove all emotion?"

"Yes. Currently I remember that you and I are friends, but I no longer hold your life above that of any other stranger beyond the logical fact that you are the Commander of this vessel and therefore a key component in her operation."

Razor found himself extremely hurt to hear that Salen no longer had the ability to enjoy their friendship. Feeling increasingly emotional himself Razor reached out and put his hand on Salen's shoulder. Usually Salen tensed when touched before relaxing, but now there was no reaction at all.

"Salen, this is no way to live, not even for two months."

"It is hardest on Joanna."

"Don't tell me..."

"I no longer love her."


	2. Chapter 2

Black Diamond Dogs and the Army of Light

Chapter Two

Joanna stepped out of a hot shower and dried herself off. She glanced in the mirror and noticed how dark the circles under her eyes were. Sighing heavily she put on her uniform and pulled her hair back into a tight bun. She still had to wear the illusion generator when she wanted to roam the ship. Although Salen, Razor, and Toby knew who she was as far as the rest of the crew was concerned she was 'John' not Joanna.

Securing the belt with the small illusion generator on it around her waist Joanna walked out into quarters that she was sharing with Salen. Despite the fact that it was mid morning Salen was still in bed. As the Vuladin took a heavier toll on his health and emotions he was sleeping more than he was awake. When he was awake his lack of emotion also translated into a lack of desire to do anything beyond basic physiological needs. Coming up to the side of the bed Joanna leaned down and gently kissed Salen's temple.

"Do not touch me." Salen said simply as he rolled over to put his back to her.

"I still love you." Joanna whispered trying to hide how hurt she was.

Salen didn't respond, he had already fallen back asleep. With a heavy heart Joanna turned on the illusion generator that masked her gender and left. Joanna only came across a few crewmen as she made her way down the halls of the Black Diamond. There was always a small crew on the Diamond, but since Razor's rescue it seemed like the usually rowdy all male crew was walking around on eggshells.

Arriving on the bridge Joanna found the lights oddly dimmed as though it was supposed to be night aboard the ship. The pilot, Flash, was navigating the ship through space at impulse power through empty space. As far as Joanna knew they had no destination in mind at the moment. Flash looked over at Joanna and offered her a nod of greeting that she returned. The pilot then looked nervously to his Commander and back at Joanna. She assured him that she was here to help Razor with a sympathetic smile that put Flash at ease.

Standing by the forward view window Razor looked as immovable as a granite statue. With his arms crossed over his chest he stared out into the inky darkness of space. The fine bead of sweat that tainted his temple told Joanna that he was not as well healed from his ordeal as he wanted the crew to think. Joanna cleared her throat to get Razor's attention. Razor narrowed his eyes and looked over his shoulder. When he saw who is guest was his expression softened somewhat.

"Doc, how is your patient?" Razor asked hopefully.

"Salen is very sick, both physically and emotionally." Joanna reported sadly. "I don't know if he's too weak to get out of bed or if he simply lacks the motivation to try. Either way he is running out of time."

"I see." Razor sighed before turning to his pilot. "Flash go...go find something to do."

"Aye, Sir." Flash replied and hurried off the bridge.

With Flash gone Razor gave up on the pretense that nothing was wrong. It looked as though someone had suddenly strapped a hundred pounds to his shoulders. He bowed his head and rubbed at his eyes. Joanna walked up to him with a look of medical concern.

"My newly restored vision is still sensitive." Razor explained.

"That will pass." Joanna assured. "Razor, it's only been two days since you were brought off that planet, you should getting more rest."

"I can't have the Captain and the First Officer lounging in bed all day." Razor replied with a forced smile.

"Have you spoken with Starfleet?"

"We don't talk to Starfleet, Starfleet talks to us."

"What?"

"If they don't have a mission for us they expect us to handle our own problems. If I told them Salen was ill they'd ask me why I hadn't chosen a new First Officer yet. This is a dog eat dog ship, weakness isn't tolerated."

"Well if something isn't done in the next twenty-four hours you'll be forced into finding a new First Officer."

"I know. I told Salen before that it was worth the risk to trust Sybok, at the time I meant it. But at the time I was only thinking about myself and what I wanted. If Sybok takes over this ship..."

"The Dogs won't let that happen."

Razor gave Joanna a more genuine smile. Pulling his shoulders back he nodded with conviction.

"If you didn't look like a man I'd hug you." Razor chuckled. "Take the bridge until Flash comes back."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go talk to Sybok."

"Can he really help Salen?"

"He'd better or I'm going to kill him."

"Um...you mean that figuratively right?"

"Not at all."


	3. Chapter 3

Black Diamond Dogs and the Army of Light

Chapter Three

"This is insane." Razor sighed as he walked down to the brig. "How did Vulcans get to be so damn complicated?"

The Black Diamond didn't have many holding cells since they didn't usually take more than a couple of prisoners, and even those didn't tend to live long. The forcefields were set so that Razor could see in, but the occupants couldn't see out. Before he reached Sybok he was forced to walk past the small cell that was holding Gina captive.

Razor hated the way his heart raced at the sight of her curled up on the hard shelf that acted as a bed. Her dark skin was still marred with dirt and blood from the chaos that had happened back on North's planet. Sleeping fitfully Gina wrapped her arms around herself as though cold. Razor caught himself automatically looking around for a blanket, but of course there was nothing like that down here. Razor reached up to put his access code into the panel to drop the forcefield, but he stopped himself.

"It's all a lie, Donavan." Razor growled to himself. "There is no reason to love this treacherous whore."

Although the cell was supposed to be sound proof it seemed as though Gina responded to his voice. She jerked awake and looked up at the forcefield that would just look like a white static from her side. Furrowing her delicate brow she got to her feet and walked up to the wall. She reached out hesitantly and pressed her hand against the field. It was not set to shock so she was able to keep her hand there. Razor couldn't keep himself from staring into her dark eyes that were trying to peer through the screen.

"Sam?" Gina asked hopefully. "Sam, please...I...know it's pointless to apologize. I wouldn't give me a second chance either, but I would rather pay for what I've done with my life ending at your hand than be sent to a prison colony to become some Warden's 'pet'. Sam? Are you there...please..."

Frozen in place Razor stared at Gina as she finally broke down into tears as she sank to the floor. His hand was still hovering over the panel that would unlock the forcefield. Razor wanted nothing more than to remove the barrier between them so that he could console her. He resisted the urge, but Gina's plea reminded him that he had not yet decided what her fate was going to be. Any man who had betrayed him like this would be dead already.

"Salen first, Salen's fate more important." Razor muttered to himself as he finally tore himself away from the forcefield.

Coming to Sybok's cell Razor needed to take a few seconds to calm the rage that burned in his chest when he looked at the peaceful Vulcan. Despite the rounded ears and human brow line Sybok still had the passive expression of his Vulcan kin. Sitting cross legged on the shelf with his hands on his knees Sybok had his eyes closed in meditation. Sybok suddenly opened his dark eyes. Unlike Gina's sightless searching Sybok looked directly through the one way forcefield into Razor's eyes.

"Hello, Samuel." Sybok greeted. "Don't pretend you're not standing there, I can feel your anger and frustration washing over me. Remember we shared a mind meld, we will always be part of one another. Whether you like it or not."

Razor ground his teeth together, he hated that Sybok had been in his mind and the damage he'd done while he was in there. He dropped the forcefield and Sybok looked up at him with a bright smile. It took all of Razor's strength not to rush him and beat the smile off the Vulcan's face.

"Easy there, Razor." Sybok said seriously. "I'm a philosopher, not a fighter."

"You know why I'm here." Razor stated darkly.

"I can feel Salen's pain from here." Sybok agreed sadly.

"He doesn't 'feel' anything. There is nothing left of the man I knew."

"Salen is still in there, it's the Vuladin that is suppressing the friend you miss, and I can't imagine it is doing his body any good either. Salen needs to stop taking that drug immediately."

"What about his emotions?"

"I can use my strength to help him control them while I teach him to control himself."

"Why should you care?" Razor asked seriously. "The average Vulcan treats Salen like a disease."

"I would think by now you'd know the answer to that question: I'm not your average Vulcan...and neither is Salen."

"There's an understatment." Razor huffed.

"You have no idea..."


	4. Chapter 4

Black Diamond Dogs and the Army of Light

Chapter Four

"Joanna?! Joanna!"

Locked in a chaotic nightmare Salen cried out for his mate repeatedly. He didn't know where she was or where he was, all that he knew was that she wasn't there and he needed her to be. Running blindly through scattered images and abandoned streets Salen continued his frantic search.

Finding himself in the empty portion of the new Vulcan city Salen ran along side one of the towering austere buildings. Turning around the corner he smacked into a solid object hard enough to be knocked back to the ground. He looked up and saw Razor towering over him. Razor reached down and grabbed the front of Salen's shirt and hauled him up to his feet. Before Salen could react Razor viciously backhanded him across the face.

"Wake up." Razor demanded in a deep growl.

"Wha...what?" Salen asked confused.

"Wake up." Razor repeated as he brought his hand back to strike Salen again.

Salen jolted awake with Razor still over him. An overpowering terror seized his heart as he let out a strangled cry of panic and scrambled off the edge of the biobed. He had been so long without emotion that the sudden flood was dizzying. Falling to the floor he cried out again when Razor approached.

"Easy, Salen." Razor said in a comforting tone. "Calm down. Although I have to admit I'm relieved to see you reacting."

Salen looked up at the hand that Razor was offering him suspiciously. Razor flashed him a bright smile, but it just made Salen more wary of him. It wasn't until Salen caught sight of Joanna standing off to the side with a worried expression that he jumped to his feet. Rushing to her Salen wrapped his arms around her and locked her in a deep kiss. Once they were both breathless he rested his head against her neck.

"I am so sorry, forgive me." Salen whispered.

"Of course." Joanna smiled as tears slipped from her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you as well." Salen breathed and held her tighter.

"Salen..."

Salen's blood ran cold at the sound of Sybok's voice. He hadn't even noticed that the other Vulcan was even there. Sybok was gripping the edge of the biobed he was leaning on. He was panting for breath as sweat beaded his skin.

"Salen..." Sybok panted again. "I need you to at least try to help me contain your emotions."

"Wait..." Salen turned to Joanna. "You didn't find a cure?"

"No." Joanna said sadly. "You've been in a coma for the past three days while we've been taking you down off the Vuladin."

"I'm your new drug, Salen." Sybok explained. "I'm using my strength to keep you in check. However you are a far more powerful telempath than I expected you to be at this point."

"Telempath?" Razor asked.

"Someone with the ability to project feelings and emotions." Sybok explained.

"I don't understand, how has anything changed? I'm still a threat. Sybok can't shield everyone from me forever."

"No, but I won't have to. I'm going to teach you to do control yourself."

"The Vulcans said I was too old to be trained." Salen said.

"They just feared training you, feared what you might become."

"Just what do you think I'll become?"

"A great leader."


	5. Chapter 5

NOTE: Sorry for the 'long time no write' the holidays were soooo busy! But I'm back on it now!

Black Diamond Dogs and the Army of Light

Chapter Five

"Good morning, Sam." Gina purr.

"It certainly is."

Razor stretched out in bed before reaching over and gathering Gina in his arms. She squealed in mock protest as he pulled her up onto his chest as he rolled over onto his back. Looking up he stared into her eyes that were as black as the void of deep space. A bright smile lit up her face and contrasted beautifully with her dark skin. Gina leaned in for an aggressive kiss.

Jolting awake Razor stared up at the ceiling of his quarters. He turned his head to look at the empty side of the bed next to him. He growled in disgust at the heavy feeling in his chest. Still firmly believing that his love for the woman currently being held in the brig had been forced on him by Sybok Razor threw off the covers and retreated to the shower. He used a quick cold rinse to wash away the dream before getting out to dry off.

"I need to get that damn Vulcan off my ship." Razor muttered to himself as he pulled on his uniform.

Salen and Sybok were both currently quarantined in Sick Bay until they could be sure that Sybok could control Salen's influence on the crew. Razor wanted to go straight down to the infirmary, but he knew he had other duties first. Getting to the bridge he found Flash at the helm guiding them through a nebula.

"Morning, Flash."

"Morning, Razor." Flash greeted. "How is Salen doing?"

"Better."

"Good." Flash said sincerely.

"Any word from Starfleet?" Razor asked.

"Not a peep."

"How long since their last contact with us?"

"Six days."

"Something wrong. Command is never this quiet."

"The crew doesn't mind the break." Flash shrugged seemingly unalarmed.

"We all need a break, Flash, but when was the last time we were off mission for a full week without being on official shore leave?"

"Never."

"Exactly."

"So...what do you want to do about it?" Flash asked.

"Nothing yet. We don't contact Command, they contact us."

"That's always been the rule." Flash agreed.

"Anything distressing on the general sub-space chatter? Something that might suggest there is a reason for Command's radio silence?"

"Nothing." Flash replied. "Everything is fine."

"That's distressing in and of itself." Razor said as he dragged his hands through his spiky hair. "When was the last time everything was fine."

"Never."

"I can't deal with this right now." Razor growled. "Just keep your ear out for anything unusual, pay particular attention to anything involving the Enterprise. I want to know what she's doing and if she gets within ten light years of us."

"Enterprise? Got a feeling she's getting into trouble again?"

"No, but we've got Spock's brother on board and that's reason enough to keep a sharp eye out for the Enterprise."

"Do you think they can sense each other?"

"I'd be surprised if they couldn't."

"Razor..." Flash hesitated.

"Go head and say it." Razor sighed.

"Are you sure it's wise to continue to have Vulcans aboard?" Flash asked somberly.

"It's the worst mistake Beckett ever made." Razor admitted. "But it's too late to turn back now."

"Once a Dog, always a Dog." Flash smiled.

"Exactly and we never leave a Dog behind."

"What if Salen turns rabid?"

"Then it will be my responsibility to put him down."


	6. Chapter 6

Black Diamond Dogs and the Army of Light

Chapter Six

"You are an artist, my Dear." Sybok smiled as he took Joanna's hand and gave it a gentlemanly kiss. "Thank you."

"Cosmetic surgery is not my specialty." Joanna admitted as she flushed.

"You are too modest."

Sybok gave his newly reconstructed ears and brow line another quick inspection in the mirror. Although several decades older than Spock in human terms he only appeared a few years older than his half brother. With the surgery it was much easier to see family resemblance between the two. Salen knew it was illogical, but for some reason he found himself trusting the Vulcan more now that he looked like one again. He hadn't even felt the usual flash of jealousy that he tended to get when anyone touched Joanna.

Salen knit his white brow together as he noticed that he felt himself developing the same blind in faith for this stranger that he had in Spock. He'd experienced a similar phenomenon after his mind meld with Spock for Admiral Pike. At the time it had made sense, Spock's loyalty had transferred to him until he came to love the Admiral on his own. However there was no reason for him to suddenly have these feelings for Sybok and the fact that he was having them was unsettling. When Salen went to resist the emotion he automatically took a physical step away from Sybok. Sybok instantly noticed Salen's uneasiness and turned his attention to him.

"Something wrong, Salen?" Sybok asked with genuine sounding concern.

"No." Salen lied.

"Fascinating, a Vulcan that can convincingly lie." Sybok smiled sadly. "If I wasn't emotionally connected to you I would even believe it, but I feel your discomfort."

"Salen?" Joanna asked concerned. "Are you feeling alright?"

"He's feeling too well." Sybok answered for Salen. "He has never known the peace of having help with his emotions from another Vulcan and it is frightening."

"I have experienced peace in my life." Salen said firmly. "What is frightening is the idea of being controlled."

"I am not controlling you, Salen." Sybok replied calmly. "I don't have the power to make you do anything you don't want to do. I am simply giving you some of my mental strength to help you shield your emotions from effecting those around you. If Spock had any sense in his head he would have made this connection with you long ago and taught you control."

"It was not Spock's fault. I would not allow him, I had no interest in such contact or training from any Vulcan. I wished only to be human."

"You can't be human, Salen." Sybok said gently.

"I know that now."

"Wait," Joanna interrupted "Spock never told you that this might happen to you? He never warned you about the danger of not learning to control your emotions?"

"He warned me. I would not listen."

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Salen." Sybok reached out to put his hand on Salen's shoulder but he stopped when Salen tensed. "Spock never told you that you'd have this much power because there was no way for him to know what you'd grow into. You should not be able to pose such a threat to those around you."

"Then how can I?"

"Because you're different, you're special."

"You believe that." Salen said as he felt the wash of Sybok's faith in him. "You believe to your very core that I am some sort of key, something to be treasured. Why are you so ready to embrace me when the rest of the Vulcans, Spock included, hold some deep seeded fear of me?"

"Because unlike other Vulcans I do not fear the unexplainable, the illogical."

"Illogical?"

"I suppose now is as good as anytime to tell you the truth. Your birth was one that concerned and confused the Vulcan medical and scientific community for years."

"What? Why?"

"I was not on Vulcan when you were born, and yet news of what happened still got to me. I always had plans to seek you out when you grew older, but until recently I foolishly believed you'd perished along with Vulcan. Had that been true it would have been your second death."

"Second death?" Salen asked surprised. "I don't understand."

"You were still born, Salen. You entered this world from the realm of the dead. The doctors did what they could to resuscitate you, but it was in vain. After you were pronounced dead you were to be taken away for funeral rights, however your mother insisted on being able to hold you."

"It is illogical to hold a dead child." Salen whispered to himself.

"Your mother didn't care. In the delivery room she screamed and begged to have the chance to hold you. Despite protests your father brought you to her. As she broke down in grief with you in her arms you suddenly gasped and cried out with your first breath."

"That's amazing." Joanna said in awe as she took a hold of Salen's hand. "How long was he considered dead?"

"Seven minutes. They ran every test they could and never found a reason for your survival. You said you were not raised on Vulcan?"

"Correct."

"Did your parents ever tell you why?"

"No. All I know is that my father did not wish to return."

"I believe your father took you and your mother away because even as a child he could see you were different. Unlike on Earth being different is shameful, I'm proof of that. I was cast out for seeking 'forbidden' knowledge, but why should any knowledge be forbidden unless the Vulcans have something to hide."

"Do they?"

"Of course they do, Salen." Sybok hissed. "They are hiding the fact that they know the illogical truth about life in this Universe. What happened to you was proof."

"What did happen?"

"A miracle." Sybok beamed.

"Miracles do not exist." Salen said firmly. "Just because science can not explain something does not make it a miracle."

"Oh I can explain it, I just can't use science to explain it. I use faith instead. Which is what eventually lead to my exile from Vulcan. When I learned of your survival of the destruction of Vulcan my faith became stronger than ever before."

"Belief in what?"

"In Sha Ka Ree."

"Sha Ka Ree is a myth." Salen said firmly.

"No, it is very real. You are living proof."

"Salen, what is Sha Ka Ree?" Joanna asked.

"It is the Cradle of Life." Sybok answered. "It is Eden, it is the realm where all life, all souls originate."

"Even if Sha Ka Ree exists, what does it have to do with me?" Salen asked.

"You are a direct link. Your soul heard the mournful cries of your mother and you clawed your way into our world. You are a living citizen of Sha Ka Ree, it is your home and all living things in the galaxy instinctively know their way home."

"Wait...you think I can find Sha Ka Ree?"

"I don't think you can, I know you can."


End file.
